Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 7
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 7 - Die Prophezeiungen von Merlin 1 Ich war nicht so weit mit meiner Geschichte gekommen, als das Thema des allgemeinen Interesses zufällig Merlin berührte. So fühle ich mich verpflichtet, seine Prophezeiungen auf Bitten aus meinem Bekanntenkreis, insbesondere aber von Alexander, dem Bischof von Lincoln, einem Prälaten von höchster Gläubigkeit und größtem Verstand, zu veröffentlichen. Es gab keine andere Person, weder im Klerus noch im Laienstand, die von solch einem Zug von Rittern und Adligen aufwarten kann, die seine feste Frömmigkeit und seine große Freigebigkeit in Anspruch genommen wurde. Aus dem Wunsch heraus, ihn somit zufrieden zustellen, übersetzte ich diese Prophezeiungen und sende sie mit dem folgenden Brief. 2 Der Respekt, den ich Eurer hohen Geltung, edelster Prälat, schulde, hat mich genötigt, die Übersetzung der Prophezeiungen von Merlin vom Britischen ins Römische vorzunehmen, bevor ich die von mir begonnene Geschichte über die Taten der britischen Könige zu einem Ende gebracht habe. Denn mein war anfänglich Plan, erst das [die Geschichte der Könige] zu beenden und später diese Arbeit [die Prophezeiungen] in Angriff zu nehmen. Da ich, wenn ich mich mit beiden gleichzeitig beschäftigten würde, beiden nicht die notwendige Genauigkeit Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Nichtsdestoweniger, da die Hochachtung, die Eurem eindringlichen Urteil geschuldet ist, mich vor der Kritik schützen wird, habe ich meine grobe Feder in die Hand genommen und werde Euch im Stil einer Vorlesung eine Übersetzung aus einer Euch nicht vertrauten Sprache darstellen. Gleichzeitig kann ich nicht umhin, mich zu wundern, warum Ihr diese Sache jemandem mit meiner geringen Begabung anempfehlt, wenn Ihr doch so viele gelehrtere Männer mit reicheren geistigen Fähigkeiten veranlassen könntet, das zu übernehmen. Die, mit ihren außergewöhnlichen Anstrengungen, Euch viel angenehmer unterhalten hätten. Außerdem, ohne alle Philosophen in Britannien herabzusetzen, muss ich mir Freiheit nehmen zu sagen, dass Ihr selbst, wenn die Geschäfte Eures hohen Ranges Euch die Freizeit ließe, Ihr in der Lage seid, uns eine höhere Leistung dieser Art zu geben, als jeder lebende Mann. Da es aber Euch so beliebte, dass Geoffrey of Monmouth sich mit diesen Prophezeiungen beschäftigen sollte, hofft, dass Ihr seine Leistung wohlwollend anerkennt und geruht, dem eine feinere Wendung dem zu verleihen, was ihr ungeschliffen oder sonst fehlerhaft darin finden solltet. 3 Als Vortigern, der König der Briten, am Ufer des abgelassenen Teichs saß, kamen die zwei Drachen hervor, einer von ihnen war weiß, das andere rot. Und als sie sich einander näherten, begannen sie einen schrecklichen Kampf und spien mit ihrem Atem Feuer hervor. Aber der weiße Drache war im Vorteil und ließ den andere bis zum Ende des Sees fliehen. Und er war betrübt über dessen Flucht und griff seinen Verfolger erneut an und zwang ihn zur Umkehr. Nach diesem Kampf der Drachen befahl der König dem Merlin Ambrosius, ihm zu erzählen, was das bedeutete. Worauf der, in Tränen ausbrechend, verkündete, worauf ihn sein prophetischer Geist hinwies, wie folgt: "Weh dem roten Drachen, für seine eilige Vertreibung. Seine lauernden Löcher werden vom weißen Drachen eingenommen werden, was für die Sachsen steht, die Ihr einludet. Der Rote aber steht für die britische Nation, die von dem Weißen unterdrückt werden wird. So werden seine Berge wie die Täler eingeebnet werden und die Flüsse in den Tälern werden voll mit Blut strömen. Die Ausübung der Religion wird ausgelöscht und die Kirchen werden zerstören werden. Schließlich aber werden die Unterdrückten obsiegen und sich gegen die der Entsetzlichkeit der Fremdlinge entgegenstellen. Denn der Eber von Cornwall wird sie unterstützten und ihre Nacken unter seinen Füßen zertreten. Die Inseln des Ozeans werden seiner Macht unterworfen sein und er wird die Wälder von Gallien besitzen. Das Haus des Romulus wird seinen Mut fürchten und sein Ende wird ungewiss sein. Er wird mit den Aussagen der Menschen gefeiert werden. Und seine Großtaten werden Speisen für die sein, die mit ihm verbündet sind. Sechs seiner Nachkommen werden das Zepter schwenken, aber nach ihnen wird ein deutscher Wurm sich erheben. Er wird von einem Seewolf hervorgebracht werden, den die Wälder Afrikas begleiten werden. Die Religion wird wieder abgeschafft werden und es wird eine Umwandlung des Segens des Metropoliten geben. Die Würde Londons wird Dorobernia schmücken und der siebte Pastor von York wird im Königreich Armorica Zuflucht finden. St. David wird das Pallium in der ,Stadt der Legionen‘ aufnehmen und ein Prediger aus Irland wird wegen eines Säuglings, der in der Gebärmutter wächst, stumm werden. Es wird Blut regnen und eine wütende Hungersnot wird die Menschheit quälen. Wenn diese Dinge geschehen, wird der Rote bekümmert sein. Aber wenn seine Erschöpfung vorbei ist, wird er erstarken. Dann wird Unheil den Weißen ereilen und die Gebäude in seinen Gärten werden niedergerissen werden. Sieben, die das Zepter schwingen, sollen getötet werden, von denen einer ein Heiliger werden wird. Die Gebärmütter von Müttern werden herausgerissen und bei Säuglingen wird es zu Fehlgeburten kommen. Für Männer wird es eine schmerzlichste Bestrafung geben und die Ureinwohner werden wiederkommen. Er, der all dies machen wird, wird den bronzenen Mann aufstellen und auf ein bronzenes Pferd wird lange Zeit die Tore Londons schützen. Danach wird der rote Drache zu seinem richtigen Verhalten zurückkehren und er wird seine Wut gegen sich selbst richten. Deshalb wird die Rache des Donnerers sich zeigen, denn jedes Feld wird die Bauern enttäuschen. Vergänglichkeit wird die Menschen ergreifen und alle Länder werden verwüstet. Die Verbliebenen werden ihren heimischen Boden verlassen und werden im Ausland siedeln. Ein gesegneter König wird eine Flotte vorbereiten und wird zu den zwölf Heiligen im Gericht gerechnet werden. Das Königreich wird jämmerlich verwüstet werden und die Fluren der Ernten werden wieder zu fruchtbaren Wäldern werden. Der weiße Drache wird sich wieder erheben und eine Tochter aus Deutschland herüberkommen lassen. Unsere Gärten werden wieder ausländischer Saat bestellt und der Rote wird am Ende des Teichs verschmachten. Danach wird der deutsche Wurm gekrönt und der bronzene Prinz begraben. Er hat ihm seine Grenzen zugewiesen, die er nicht wird überschreiten können. Er wird hundertfünfzig Jahre in Schwierigkeiten und Unterwerfung verbleiben, aber sich dreihundert [Jahre] aufschwingen. Dann wird der Nordwind sich gegen ihn erheben und ihm die Blumen entreißen, die der Westwind hervorbrachte. In seinen Tempeln wird es goldig sein. Auch wird die Schneide des Schwertes ruhen. Der deutsche Drache wird kaum in seine Höhlen kriechen, denn die Rache seines Verrates wird ihn einholen. Schließlich wird er eine kurze Zeit gedeihen, aber die Schwächung von Neustrien wird ihn verletzen. Denn Menschen in hölzernen und in eisernen Mänteln werden kommen und sich an ihm wegen seiner Boshaftigkeit rächen. Sie werden den alten Einwohner ihre Wohnungen wiedergeben und die Fremdlinge werden vernichtet. Der Samen des währenden Drachen wird sich über unsere Gärten ergießen und die übrig gebliebenen seiner Generation werden dezimiert werden. Sie werden das Joch der Sklaverei tragen und ihre Mutter mit Spaten und Pflügen verwunden. All diesem werden zwei Drachen nachfolgen, wovon einer vom Stachel des Neids getötet werden wird. Der andere aber wird unter dem Schatten eines Namens zurückkehren. Dann wird ein Löwe der Gerechtigkeit nachfolgen, vor dessen Gebrüll die gallischen Türme und die Inseldrachen erzittern werden. In jenen Tagen wird Gold aus der Lilie und der Nessel herausgequetscht werden und Silber wird aus den Hufen der brüllenden Rinder fließen. Das gekräuselte wird auf verschiedene Vliese gelegt und die auswärtigen Gewohnheiten werden die inneren Teile markieren. Die Füße der Bellenden werden abgeschnitten; wilde Tiere werden sich des Friedens erfreuen; die Menschheit wird von ihrer Bestrafung bekümmert werden; die Art des Handels wird aufgeteilt werden; die Hälfte wird rund sein. Die Raubgier der Flugdrachen wird vernichtet und die Zähne des Wolfs werden stumpf. Die Jungen der Löwen werden in Meeresfische verwandelt und ein Adler wird sein Nest auf dem Berg Aravius bauen. Venedotia wird rot vom Blut der Mütter werden und das Haus von Corineus tötet sechs Brüder. Die Insel wird von Nachttränen nass werden, sodass alle von allem verärgert werden. Weh Dir, Neustria, denn das Gehirn des Löwen wird über dich ergossen werden: Und er wird mit zerschmetterten Gliedern von seinem heimischen Boden vertrieben werden. Die Nachkommen werden gezwungen sein, zu den höchsten Orten zu fliehen; aber die Begünstigung von neuen Ankömmlingen wird erhöht werden. Gläubigkeit wird den Besitzer von Dingen schmerzen, die er durch Ungläubigkeit erlangt hat, bis er auf seinen Vater übergegangen ist. Daher, mit den Zähnen eines Ebers bewaffnet, soll er über die Berggipfel aufsteigen und sein Schatten wird einen Helm tragen. Alba wird verwüstet werden und seine Nachbarn werden sich versammeln, um sein Blut zu vergießen. Dort wird ein Zaum zwischen seine Kiefer gelegt, der an der Küste von Armorica gemacht wird. Der Adler des gebrochenen Vertrags wird es vergolden und in seinem dritten Nest jubeln. Zur Zeit von Eleonore von Aquitanien und Heinrich II waren die Geschichten um König Artus sehr beliebt und die Prophezeiungen von Merlin hielt man für zutreffend bezüglich Heinrich II und seiner Familie. Dieser Satz wurde auf Eleonore und ihren Sohn, den späteren Richard I Löwenherz, bezogen, der für Eleonore schon von seiner Geburt an etwas besonderes war. Eleonore war der Adler, der gebrochene Vertrag war ihre aufgelöste Ehe mit König Ludwig von Frankreich und das dritte Nest war ihr dritter Sohn Richard. Die brüllenden Welpen werden wachen und, die Wälder verlassend, innerhalb der Mauern der Städte jagen. Sie werden kein geringes Gemetzel unter denen anrichten, die sich ihnen entgegen stellen und sie werden die Zungen der Stiere abschneiden. Sie werden die Nacken von brüllenden Löwen mit Ketten beladen und die Zeiten ihrer Vorfahren wieder herstellen. Dann, vom Ersten zum Vierten, vom Vierten zum Dritten, vom Dritten zum Zweiten wird der Daumen sich in Öl wälzen. Der Sechste wird die Mauern Irlands umstürzen und die Wälder in eine Ebene verwandeln. Er wird mehrere Teile zu einem vereinigen und mit dem Haupt eines Löwen gekrönt werden. Sein Anfang wird offen daliegen für unstete Zuneigung, aber sein Ende wird ihn zu den Seligen, die oben sind, hinauftragen. Denn er wird die Sitze von Heiligen in ihren Ländern wieder herstellen und Pastoren an die richtigen Stellen setzen. Zwei Städte wird er mit zwei Palliae ausstatten und Jungfrauen wird er Jungfrauengeschenke geben. Dadurch wird er sich die Zuneigung des Donnerers verdienen und wird sich unter den Heiligen einfinden. Nach ihm wird ein Luchs fortfahren, der in alle Dinge eindringt, wer auf der den Untergang seiner eigenen Nation herbeiführen wird. Denn durch ihn wird Neustrien beide Inseln verlieren und seiner alten Würde beraubt. Dann werden die Eingeborenen zur Insel zurückkehren. Denn sie werden dort Uneinigkeit unter den Fremdländern erzeugen. Auch wird ein ergrauter alter Mann, der auf einem schneeweißen Pferd sitzt, den Lauf des Flusses Periron wenden und wird darauf mit einem weißen Stab eine Mühle ausmessen. Er werden die Brunnen von Armorica hervorbrechen und sie werden mit dem Diadem von Brutus gekrönt werden. Cambria wird mit Freude erfüllt sein und die Eichen Cornwalls werden gedeihen. Die Insel wird nach dem Namen von Brutus benannt werden: Und der von den Fremden verliehene Name wird verworfen werden. Von Conan wird ein Kriegseber sich erheben, der die Schärfe seiner Stoßzähne in den gallischen Wäldern anwenden wird. Denn er wird alle größeren Eichen fällen und ein Schutz für die kleineren sein. Die Araber und Afrikaner werden sich vor ihm fürchten, weil er einen wütenden Lauf über weite Teile Spaniens verfolgen wird. Dort wird die Ziege des venerischen Schlosses nachfolgen. Sie hat goldene Hörner und einen silbernen Bart, die solch eine Wolke aus seinen Nasenlöchern atmen wird, dass sie [die Wolke] die ganze Oberfläche der Insel verdunkeln wird. In ihrer Zeit wird Frieden sein und das Getreide wird wegen der Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens im Überfluss [vorhanden] sein. Frauen werden sich wie Schlangen bewegen und all ihre Bewegungen werden voller Stolz sein. Das Lager der Venus wird wieder hergestellt werden. Auch werden die Pfeile von Cupido aufhören zu verwunden. Die Quelle eines Flusses wird sich in Blut verwandeln und zwei Könige werden in einem Duell in Stafford um eine Löwin kämpfen. Luxus wird sich über den ganzen Boden ausbreiten und Unzucht wird nicht aufhören, die Menschheit zu verderben. Alle diese Dinge werden drei Zeitalter zu sehen sein. Bis die begrabenen Könige zum öffentlichen Anblick in London ausgestellt werden. Hungersnot wird wieder zurückkehren und die Einwohner werden sich wegen der Zerstörung ihrer Städte grämen. Dann wird die Versammlung der Händler kommen, welche die verstreuten Herden zur Weide zurückrufen werden, die sie verloren hatten. Sein Busen wird Speise den Hungrigen sein und seine Zunge Trank den Durstigen. Aus seinem Mund werden Flüsse fließen, die den ausgedörrten Mündern der Menschen Wasser geben werden. Danach wird ein Baum, der auf dem Turm von London steht und der nicht mehr als drei Zweige hat, die Oberfläche der ganzen Insel seinem Blätterdach überschatten. Sein Gegner, der Nordwind, soll darüber hinwegfegen und ihm mit seinem verderblichen Windstoß den dritten Zweig abreißen. Die zwei Restlichen aber werden seinen Platz einnehmen, bis sie sich einander durch die Menge ihrer Blätter zerstören. Und dann wird es den Platz jener Zwei einnehmen und es wird Nahrung für Vögel aus fremden Ländern geben. Die Achtung der heimischen Vögel wird verletzt werden, da sie nicht in der Lage sein werden, frei von Angst aus seinem Schatten zu fliegen. Dort wird dem Esel der Boshaftigkeit schnell der Hintern Boshaftigkeit nachfolgen, geschwind gegen den Goldschmied, aber langsam gegen die Gier von Wölfen. In jenen Tagen werden die Eichen der Wälder brennen und Eicheln werden auf den Zweigen von Erzählbäumen wachsen. Das Severn-Meer wird von sieben Mündungen gespeist und der Fluss Usk sieben Monate brennen. Fische werden durch diese Hitze sterben und aus ihnen werden Schlangen entstehen. Die Bäder von Badon werden erkalten und ihr gesundes Wasser wird den Tod bringen. London wird über den Tod von zwanzigtausend trauern und die Themse wird sich in Blut verwandeln. Die Mönche in ihren Kutten werden gezwungen sich zu verheiraten und ihr Schrei wird bis an die Berge der Alpen gehört werden." 4 "Drei Frühlinge sollten in der Stadt Winchester hereinbrechen, deren Bäche die Insel in drei Teile teilten. Wer auch immer vom Ersten trinken wird, wird ein langes Leben genießen und nie von Krankheiten gequält werden. Der, welcher vom Zweiten trinken wird, wird Hungers sterben und Bleichheit und Entsetzen werden in sein Gesicht geschrieben sein. Der, welcher vom Dritten trinken wird, wird vom plötzlichen Tod überrascht werden, und sein Körper wird nicht begraben werden können. Diejenigen, die bereit sind, einer so großen Übersättigung zu entkommen, werden bestrebt sein, es mit mehreren Hüllen zu verbergen: Aber was auch immer man darauf schütten wird, wird die Form eines anderen Körpers annehmen. Denn Erde wird in Steine verwandelt; Steine in Wasser; Holz in Asche; Asche in Wasser, wenn etwas darüber geworfen wird. Auch wird ein junges Mädchen aus der Stadt zum Wald von Cantune gesandt werden, um ein Heilmittel zu verabreichen, das, nachdem es alle seine Künste angewandt haben wird, die giftigen Brunnen selbst mit der gesunden Flüssigkeit austrocknet. Sie wird in ihrer rechten Hand das Holz von Caledon tragen und in ihrer Linken die Forts der Mauern von London. Wohin auch immer sie gehen wird, wird sie schweflige Schritte tun, die mit einer doppelten Flamme rauchen werden. Dieser Rauch soll die Stadt der Ruteni wachrütteln und wird Speisen für die Einwohner des Tiefen bringen. Sie werden von kläglichen Tränen überfließen und werden die Insel mit ihrem schrecklichen Schrei erfüllen. Sie wird von einem Hirsch mit zehn Enden getötet werden, von denen vier goldene Diademe tragen werden. Die anderen sechs aber werden in Büffelhörner verwandelt werden, deren abscheuliche Töne die drei Inseln Britanniens überraschen werden. Das daneische Holz wird wachgerüttelt werden und, mit einer menschlichen Stimme hervorbrechend, wird es schreien: Komm O Cambria, und stritt an die Seite von Cornwall und sag zu Winchester, die Erde soll dich verschlingen.Überführe den Sitz deines Pastors an den Ort, wo Schiffe anlegen und der Rest der Mitglieder wird dem Kopf folgen. Denn der Tag naht, an dem deine Bürger an der Schuld des Meineids zugrunde gehen werden. Die Weiße der Wolle wird schmerzlich für dich sein sowie die Vielfalt seiner Tinkturen. Weh der eidbrüchigen Nation, um derentwillen die berühmte Stadt untergehen wird. Die Anzahl Schiffe wird sich stark vermehren und eines wird aus Zweien gemacht werden. Es wird von Eric wieder aufgebaut, beladen mit Äpfeln, von deren Geruch werden die Vögel aus vielen Wäldern zusammenströmen. Er wird dazu einen riesigen Palast hinzufügen und da herum Mauern mit sechshundert Türmen. Darum wird London ihn beneiden und seine Mauern dreifach vergrößern. Die Themse wird sie umfassen und die Arbeit wird berühmt sein bis unter die Alpen. Eric wird seine Äpfel darin verbergen und wird unterirdische Durchgänge schaffen. Dann werden die Steine sprechen und das Meer zur gallischen Küste zu wird auf einen engen Raum zusammenschrumpfen. An jedem Ufer wird ein Mann den anderen hören und das Land der Insel wird vergrößert werden.Die Geheimnisse der Tiefen werden offenbart werden und Gallien wird vor Angst zittern. Nachdem diese Dinge geschehen sind, wird ein Reiher aus dem Wald von Calaterium hervorkommen, der insgesamt zwei Jahre um die Insel fliegen wird. Mit seinem nächtlichen Schrei wird er die geflügelten Rassen zusammenrufen und alle Arten von Vögeln um sich versammeln. Sie werden auf dem Acker eines Bauers einfallen und alles Korn der Ernten verschlingen. Dann wird eine Hungersnot über die Menschen kommen und ein kummervolles Sterben wird auf die Hungersnot folgen. Aber wenn diese Katastrophe zu Ende sein wird, wird ein abscheulicher Vogel zum Tal von Galabes gehen und es wird es zu einem hohen Berg anheben. Auf seine Spitze wird er noch eine Eiche pflanzen und er wird sein Nest in seinen Zweigen bauen. Drei Eier werden ins Nest gelegt werden, woraus ein Fuchs, ein Wolf und ein Bär ausschlüpfen werden. Der Fuchs wird ihre Mutter verschlingen und das Haupt eines Esel tragen. In dieser monströsen Form wird er [der Fuchs] seine Brüder erschrecken und sie veranlassen, nach Neustrien zu fliehen. Aber sie werden den Eber mit den Hauern aufreizen und mit einer Flotte zurückkehren und dem Fuchs entgegenzutreten. Der wird zu Beginn des Kampfs seinen Tod vortäuschen und den Eber zum Mitleid bewegen. Dann wird der Eber sich seiner Leiche nähern, über ihm stehen und er wird auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen atmen. Er aber wird, seine Gerissenheit nicht vergessend, in seinen [des Ebers] linken Fuß beißen und ihn von seinem Körper abreißen. Dann wird er [der Fuchs] auf ihn [den Eber] springen und sein rechtes Ohr und Schwanz abbeißen und sich in den Höhlen der Berge verbergen. Deshalb wird der getäuschte Eber verlangen, dass der Wolf und Bär ihm seine Körperteile wiederbeschaffen. Die werden ihm, sobald mit der Sache befasst sein werden, zwei Füße des Fuchses, zusammen mit seinem Ohr und seinem Schwanz, versprechen, die sie zu Teilen eines Schweins zusammensetzen werden. Damit wird er zufrieden sein und die versprochene Wiederherstellung erwarten. Inzwischen wird der Fuchs von den Bergen herunterkommen und sich in einen Wolf verwandeln. Und, unter dem Vorwand, eine Verhandlung mit dem Eber zu führen, wird er zu ihm gehen und ihn listig verschlingen. Danach wird er sich in einen Eber verwandeln, und den Verlust einiger Körperteile vortäuschen und er wird auf seine Brüder warten. Aber sobald sie kommen werden, wird er sie mit seinen Hauern überraschend töten und er wird mit dem Haupt eines Löwen gekrönt werden. In seinen Tagen wird eine Schlange zur Welt gebracht werden, die ein Verschlinger der Menschheit sein wird. Mit ihrer Länge wird sie London umfassen und alles verschlingen, was an ihr vorbeigeht. Der Bergochse wird das Haupt von einem Wolf nehmen und seine Zähne im Severn weiß machen. Er wird ihr die Herden Albas und Cambrias sammeln, welche die Themse trocken trinken werden. Der Esel wird die Ziege mit dem langen Bart rufen und er wird ihr seine Gestalt leihen. Darüber wird der Bergochse erzürnt sein und, nachdem er den Wolf gerufen hat, wird er ein gehörnter Stier gegen sie werden. In der Ausübung seiner Grausamkeit wird er ihr Fleisch und Knochen verschlingen, aber er wird auf die Spitze von Urian begraben werden. Die Asche seines Scheiterhaufens wird in Schwäne verwandelt werden, die auf dem trockenen Boden wie auf einem Fluss schwimmen werden. Sie werden Fische über Fische verschlingen und Männer über Männern verschlingen. Aber wenn das Alter sie überkommen wird, werden sie zu Seewölfen und ihre Arglist in der Tiefe ausüben. Sie werden Schiffe versenken und keine geringe Menge Silber sammeln. Die Themse wird wieder fließen, die Flüsse aufnehmen und außerhalb der Grenzen ihres Bettes sich bewegen. Sie wird die angrenzenden Städte bedecken und die Berge stürzen, die sich ihrem Weg entgegenstellen. Voller Betrug und Boshaftigkeit wird sie vom Brunnen Galabes Gebrauch machen. Folglich werden Splittergruppen entstehen, welche die Venedotianer zum Krieg herausfordern. Die Eichen des Waldes werden zusammenkommen und mit den Felsen der Gewisseaner zusammenstoßen. Ein Rabe wird den Flugdrachen begleiten und die Leichen der Ermordeten verschlingen. Eine Eule wird ihr Nest auf den Mauern von Gloucester bauen und in ihrem Nest wird ein Esel hervorgebracht werden. Die Schlange von Malvernia wird ihn erziehen und ihm viele betrügerischen Methoden beibringen. Wenn er dann die Krone genommen hat, wird er hoch aufsteigen und die Menschen des Landes mit seinem abscheulichen Kreischen erschrecken. In seinen Tagen werden die Pachaian Berge erzittern und die Provinzen ihrer Wälder beraubt. Denn es wird dort ein Wurm mit glühendem Atem kommen und mit dem Rauch, den er aussendet, wird die Bäume verbrennen. Daraus werden sieben missgestaltete Löwen mit den Häuptern von Ziegen hervorgehen. Mit dem Gestank aus ihren Nasenlöcher werden sie Frauen verderben und sie werden Frauen zu Prostituierten machen. Der Vater wird seinen eigenen Sohn nicht erkennen, weil er liederlich wie ein unvernünftiges Tier wachsen wird. Dann wird der Riese der Boshaftigkeit kommen und alle mit der Schärfe seiner Augen erschrecken. Gegen ihn wird der Drache von Worcester aufstehen und der wird bestrebt sein, ihn [den Riesen] zu vertreiben. Aber in dem Kampf wird der Drache besiegt werden und durch die Boshaftigkeit des Eroberers geknechtet werden. Denn er wird auf den Drachen steigen und seine Kleidungsstück beiseitelegen. Dann wird er nackt auf ihm sitzen. Der Drache wird ihn hoch hinauftragen und seinen nackten Reiter mit seinem aufgestellten Schwanz prügeln. Darauf wird der Riese, sich zu seiner ganzen Kraft erheben und er wird seine Rachen mit seinem Schwert zerbrechen. Schließlich wird sich der Drache unter seinem Schwanz zusammenlegen und an Gift sterben. Ihm wird der Eber von Totness nachfolgen und die Menschen mit kummervoller Tyrannei unterdrücken. Gloucester wird einen Löwen senden und der wird ihn in seiner Entsetzlichkeit in mehrere Kämpfe verstricken. Er wird ihn unter seinen Füßen zertreten und ihn mit offenen Kiefern in Schrecken versetzen. Schließlich wird sich der Löwe mit ihm um das Königreich streiten und auf den Rücken der Edelleute kommen. Ein Stier wird in den Streit eintreten und den Löwen mit seinem richtigen Fuß schlagen. Er wird ihn durch alle Gasthöfe im Königreich treiben, aber er wird seine Hörner an den Mauern von Oxford zerbrechen. Der Fuchs von Kaerdubalem wird Rache an dem Löwen nehmen und ihn mit seinen Zähnen vollständig vernichten. Er wird von der Viper von Lincoln umspannt werden, die mit einem schrecklichen Zischen einer Anzahl Drachen ihre Anwesenheit verkündigen wird. Dann werden die Drachen aufeinandertreffen und einander in Stücke reißen. Die Geflügelten werden die unterdrücken, die sich Flügel wünschen und sie werden ihre Klauen ein in die giftigen Wangen schlagen. Andere werden in den Streit eintreten und einander töten. Ein Fünfter wird denen nachfolgen, die ermordet sind und er wird durch verschiedene Listen den Rest vernichten. Er wird auf dem Rücken von einem mit seinem Schwert kommen und seinen Kopf von seinem Körper abtrennen. Dann wird er seine Kleidung abwerfen und wird auf einem anderen kommen und seine rechte und seine linke Hand auf seinen Schwanz stellen. So nackt, wie er sein wird, wird er den überwinden, mit dem er angekleidet nicht imstande gewesen wäre, sich zu befassen. Die Restlichen wird er auf ihrem Flug aufreiben und sie aus dem Königreich vertreiben. Darauf wird ein brüllender kommen, fürchterlich in seiner ungeheuerlichen Entsetzlichkeit. Fünfzehn Teile werden zu einem zusammengefasst und es wird allein die Menschen aufweisen. Die Riesen der jetzt weißen Farbe werden glänzen und dafür sorgen, dass die weißen Menschen gedeihen. Vergnügen werden die Prinzen auslöschen und sie werden zu wilden Tieren werden. Unter ihnen wird ein Löwe aufstehen, angeschwollen von menschlichem Blut. Unter ihm wird ein Mäher in das aufrechte Getreide gestellt werden, der, während er erntet, von ihm unterdrückt wird. Ein Wagenlenker aus York wird sie beruhigen und seinen Herrn vertreiben. Er wird auf den Kampfwagen steigen, den er steuern wird. Mit seinem nicht gezogenen Schwert wird er dem Osten drohen und die Spuren seiner Räder mit Blut füllen. Später wird er ein Meeresfisch werden, der, vom Zischen einer Schlange aufgescheucht, mit ihr zeugen wird. Daraus werden drei donnernde Stiere gezeugt, die, nachdem sie ihre Weiden leergefressen haben, sich in Bäume verwandelt werden. Der Erste wird eine Peitsche aus Vipern tragen und seinen Rücken zum Folgenden wenden. Er wird bestrebt sein, ihm die Peitsche zu entreißen, die aber vom Letzten genommen wird. Sie werden ihre Gesichter voneinander abwenden, bis sie den vergifteten Pokal weggeworfen haben. Ihm wird ein Bauer Albas nachfolgen, an dessen Rücken sich eine Schlange befinden wird. Er wird für das Pflügen des Bodens gebraucht werden, auf dass das Land weiß von Getreide werde. Die Schlange wird bestrebt sein, ihr Gift zu verspritzen, um die Ernte zu vernichten. Eine schmerzliche Sterblichkeit wird die Menschen dahinraffen und die Mauern der Städte werden verwüstet. Es wird ein Heilmittel für die Stadt von Claudius geben, mit dem sich die Pflegerin der Geißel einschalten wird. Denn sie [die Stadt] wird eine Dosis der Medizin einnehmen und kurz darauf wird die Insel wieder hergestellt werden. Dann werden zwei nacheinander das Zepter schwingen, denen ein gehörnter Drache dienen wird. Einer wird in Waffen kommen und auf einer fliegenden Schlange reiten. Er wird mit seinem nackten Körper in ihrem Rücken sitzen und seine rechte Hand auf ihren Schwanz legen. Mit seinem Schrei werden die Meere bewegt werden und er wird den Zweiten mit Schrecken schlagen. Der Zweite wird deshalb in ein Bündnis mit dem Löwen eintreten. Aber ein Streit wird entstehen, sodass sie sich bekämpfen werden. Sie werden einander peinigen, aber der Mut des wilden Tieres wird die Oberhand gewinnen. Dann wird jemand mit einer Trommel kommen und die Wut des Löwen beruhigen. Deshalb werden die Leute des Königreichs in Frieden leben und den Löwen zu einer Dosis der Arznei provozieren. In seinem errichteten Sitz wird er die Gewichte ausrichten, aber er wird seine Hände nach Alba ausstrecken. Aus diesem Grund werden die nördlichen Provinzen betrübt sein und die Tore der Tempel öffnen. Der gezeichnete Wolf wird seine Truppen führen und Cornwall mit seinem Schwanz umgeben. Ihm wird sich ein Soldat in einem Kampfwagen entgegenstellen, der diese Menschen in einen Eber umwandeln wird. Der Eber wird so die Provinzen verwüsten, aber er wird seinen Kopf in der Tiefe des Severn verbergen. Ein Mann wird einen Löwen im Wein umarmen und die blendende Helligkeit von Gold wird die Augen der Beschauer blenden. Silber wird im Umkreis weiß werden und mehrere Weinpressen quälen. Männer werden von Wein betrunken werden und, ungeachtet des Himmels, werden sie auf die Erde fixiert sein. Von ihnen werden die Sterne ihre Gesichter abwenden und ihren üblichen Lauf verlassen. Getreide wird wegen ihrer schädlichen Erscheinungen austrocknen. Und es wird kein Tau vom Himmel fallen. Die Wurzeln und Zweige werden ihre Plätze tauschen und die Neuheit des Dings wird wegen eines Wunders vorübergehen. Die Helligkeit der Sonne wird am Bernstein des Merkurs verblassen und Entsetzen wird die Beschauer ergreifen. Silbon von Arkadien wird sein Schild ändern, der Helm des Mars wird Venus rufen. Der Helm des Mars wird einen Schatten werfen und die Wut von Merkur seine Grenzen sprengen. Der eiserne Orion wird sein Schwert ungezogen lassen: Der meereshafte Phoebus wird die Wolken peinigen; Jupiter wird außerhalb seiner rechtmäßigen Wege gehen und Venus verlässt ihre festgelegten Linien. Der Bösartigkeit des Sterns Saturn wird als Regen herunterfallen und die Menschheit mit einer gekrümmten Sichel ermorden. Die zwölf Häuser der Sterne werden die unregelmäßigen Ausflüge ihrer Gäste bejammern und Gemini [Zwilling] unterlässt seine üblichen Umarmungen und ruft die Urne zu den Brunnen. Die Skalen von Libra [Waage] werden schief herüberreichen, bis Aries [Widder] seine gekrümmten Hörner darunter hält. Der Schwanz von Scorpio [Skorpion] wird Blitze erzeugen und Cancer [Krebs] Streit mit der Sonne. Virgo [Jungfrau] wird auf den Rücken von Sagittarius [Schütze] steigen und ihre jungfräulichen Blumen verdunkeln. Der Kampfwagen des Monds wird den Zodiac [Tierkreis] in Unordnung bringen und die Plejaden werden in Weinen ausbrechen. Kein Amt von Janus wird nachher zurückkehren, aber sein Tor, das geschlossen wird, wird verborgen in den Spalten von Ariadne liegen. Die Meere werden sich innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns erheben und der Staub der Alten wird wieder hergestellt werden. Die Winde werden mit einem schrecklichen Windstoß kämpfen und ihr Ton wird die Sterne erreichen. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae